A Twist of Events
by liltrin45
Summary: Macy wakes up to find a certain god watching her, after they talk a while, Tony and Steve bring donuts and then it gets weird. I am also shit at summaries. At first it is LokixMacy, then it gets to be LokixTony, and MacyxSteve. This is my first fan fic and it sucks... M for later chapters


'_She is rather peaceful in her sleep._' Loki thought as he sat near Macy, who was sleeping. '_It has been long since I have had a good rest._' He was staring at her with a soft smile, wondering when she would wake up.

Macy tossed and turned, talking in her sleep, her whispers almost became cries of fear until she shot up, fully awake and panting. "Nid!" ("No!") She cried. Macy rubbed her face and shook her head, "Not another nightmare about home. Keizaal aal drun kein wah Gol." ("Skyrim may bring war to Earth.")

"What kind of language is that, Jones?" he asked raising a brow. "It sounds very interesting."

She gasped and turned toward the god, "Loki! What do you want!?" she rubbed her face again, "You couldn't crash at Stark's place?"

He chuckled, "My powers have been taken by the Allfather, again. And Stark's... thing... disturbs me." his smile turned to a frown, "I had to run from my brother and father, you were the first mortal I thought of."

"For one, I am not a mortal. I am half dragon half mortal. Two, why don't you just go back to Thor and Odin! I don't want you in my house, I am having enough trouble as it is!" she growled as her eyes glowed into a yellow. "And I should just call Fury and he'll put your ass in prison!" she started to grow claws and dragon wings were becoming visible. "I do NOT need your shit right now! My father keeps haunting my dreams! Alduin won't leave me alone!" she closed her eyes and tried to calm down, whispering something. Her claws slowly disappeared as well as her wings, but her eyes were still yellow, that meant 'be careful because I can still tear you into shreds'.

He smirked and pushed her down on the bed and almost sat on top of her, "You know, Jones, you were someone I could never argue with." he decided to sit next to her. "I actually do not mind when you say rude things to me, it just makes me like you more," he whispered.

'_I can't say that I like him... bad things will happen I know that for sure._' She thought, then she said, "I can't like you, you killed Coulson, almost killed me, and everyone else." then she sighed tiredly, "Listen Loki, I'm tired and I want more sleep."

"Liar," Loki whispered, "you are a liar. I am the god of mischief and lies, and a mind reader. I can tell you are thinking of me." a smirk crept onto his face, "You know you want me."

Macy growled and pushed him down, "If you tell ANYONE I will kill you, got it?" she sat on his abs, and leaned closer to his face and bit her lip.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, Jones." he kissed her and rubbed her hips, she started to deepen the kiss and that's when Loki slid her shirt up, she pulled away to take it off.

He immediately pulled her down to kiss him again, he bit her lip dangerously, meaning he wanted her for himself. She didn't allow it so she snapped her mouth shut. Loki growled and moved to her neck, attacking it. Biting, kissing and licking. She moaned softly, after the moan she quickly bit into her lip and closed her eyes.

Tony and Steve opened the door, Tony said looking down at the box of donuts, "Hey, Mace we brought..." he slowly looked up, and almost dropped the box, "Um... we brought... donuts."

"What?" Macy jumped off of Loki and got her shirt on, "Why are you guys here!?" her eyes shot back to a yellow and she growled.

Stark's eyes widened, "Why is _he_ here!?" Steve just stood there, he was trying to look away but it wasn't possible.

Loki sighed, "The Allfather has taken my powers again, and banished me to Midgaurd." he looked at Macy then at Tony, "She was the only... well whatever she is-"

"I am Dragonborn." she cut Loki off. She sighed and let him continue.

"She was the only... being I could think of. So I came here, she woke with a bad dream and we had a small chat before that happened." He finished while he slowly got off the bed.

"Well you don't have the right to just fuck her!" Tony snapped back, he shoved the donuts into Steve's hands and stomped closer to him, "You can't just walk into some chicks house and watch her sleep!" he grew an angry face and almost punched Loki. Macy dived in and took the punch for herself, blood started to come out of her nose and lip. Loki growled harshly, avoiding Macy's nose and upper lip.

Steve ran over to them, leaving the donuts by the door, "Guys, guys, stop! Ms. Jones got punched because of you two!" he took his white shirt off and folded it; handing it to her to stick on her bloodied face, "Here, use this."

Macy nodded as a thank you. Loki and Tony looked at them, the both sat next to her. Loki's eyes got glossy as he looked up at her, "I am dea-"

"Listen here, you can't be sorry because you are the god of mischief and lies! When you killed like 80 people you shrugged and said sorry! You can _NEVER _be sorry!" Tony shot back, fists clenched onto Macy's skinny jeans. "I've seen what you do! I've been thrown around by you!" his hands held a tighter grip on her pants.

She looked down at his hands and blushed, she handed the shirt back to him, "Thank you, Steve." then she smacked Tony then Loki, "You guys are both really stupid." she got up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it, she slowly examined her face in the mirror.

"Wow, you guys are stupid if you got her to do that." Steve whispered. "I'm going to talk to her, you guys should think about what you two just did to her." he walked over to the bathroom door, "Macy, it's Steve, can you open the door?"

Macy opened the door and dragged him in, slamming the door shut again, "Why do they do that?" she began examining her face again, "I mean, why does Tony care so much? And I knew that it was a bad idea to keep Loki in here, but he mainly paralyzed me with his eyes and hair." she turned towards Steve, "And they didn't even care that I got hurt."

"Well, maybe they don't realize you're beautiful," Steve shrugged, "Other than that, no idea."

She nodded, "Yeah, maybe the- Wait, what?" her eyes widen a little at the comment that had came out of his mouth.

Steve chuckled sweetly, "You haven't looked in the mirror lately?" he pulled Macy into an embrace.

"Apparently not." she replied sliding her hands to his chest, smiling brightly and her eyes slowly changed back to brown.

He smiled and slowly moved his hands to her waist, "Is it safe to say I like you?" then he slowly rubbed her hips in small circles.

"It's safe to say anything, Cap." she said leaning her head against his chest. He pecked her head softly and ran his fingers threw her long rainbow-ish hair. (Her hair is white with lots of streaks and clip-ins, she is scene, so her hair is all puffy and bumped up)

Steve pulled away from the embrace, "Do you want to have dinner sometime?"

"Sure, but no fish place, I don't like fish." Macy replied and giggled softly. "I know Tony is probably going to plunder me with questions and Loki is going to be mad at me, so let's keep this a secret."

"Okay, is tomorrow alright with you?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "And maybe after that we can go to my place."

She smiled more, "That's fine. As long as no one ruins the moment at your house."

The both smiled and laughed, they hugged each other and then Macy opened the door to Tony holding Loki against the wall attacking his neck.

"Um... Tony?" Macy called out, smirking at them, "You guys!"

Loki pushed Tony off of him, "How was the chat?"

Tony looked at them and scratched his head, "Well, okay, I gave up! He paralyzed me with his eyes and his hair!"

She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, she shook her head and snorted.

"Well, it looks as if Jones is not surprised." Loki smirked and puts his hands on his hips.

She moved her hands back to her sides, "It's because I'm not. Anyway, you guys need to leave." Tony and Loki walked out and Steve trudged far behind, "Not you, Spandex!" she yelled as she pulled him back into a tight embrace, "You can stay a little while longer." and she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

He smiled as kissed her head again, "I can? Well, I was going to go to sleep at Stark's and-"

"No, no. You're sleeping here. Voth hin kulaas. With your princes." she whispered into his chest.

"Okay, princess, let's go to sleep." he smiled into her hair and scooped her up and walked over to the bed, "What language is that anyways?" he asked as he lay her down on the bed.

She giggled softly,"Well, you won't believe me, but it's the language of Dovah, of dragons." when he lay down next to her, she snuggled up with him.

"I thought dragons didn't exist?" Steve asked putting an arm around her.

"Ko Keizaal fin dovah dreh. In Skyrim, the dragons do." she whispered and fell asleep.

Steve smiled tiredly and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
